Due to their advantages such as a wide viewing angle, active luminescence, continuously adjustable colors, fast responsiveness, low energy consumption, a simple manufacture process, high light emission efficiency and an ability to display flexibly, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are regarded as promising display products.
In manufacturing an OLED display, an evaporation mask is generally used as a mask for evaporation to form an evaporation pattern on a substrate. Traditional evaporation masks are manufactured by soldering mask strips on mask frames. Such a mask has mask strips intersecting each other, which are stacked on top of each other at the intersections. This leads to a large thickness of the mask, and thus is prone to a shadow effect in subsequent evaporation processes, i.e., the evaporated material is blocked by the mask between the evaporation source and the substrate and cannot be deposited on the substrate. The shadow effect may result in non-uniformity of the evaporated film and in turn affect the quality of the resultant OLED display.